Jantar com Sasuke
by karolzeenha
Summary: Quando um homem chama uma mulher para sair, não sabe o grau de estresse que isso desencadeia em nossas vidas.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Falas dos personagens:

Entre " te amo"= pensamento

Sakura: Te amo!= fala normal

Te amo = Sakura narrando

**Jantar Com Sasuke**

Oi para todas (e todos), meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 19 anos, sou uma kunoichi da vila de Konoha e vou relatar para vocês uma vez em que o meu NAMORADO me chamou para sair, estamos namorando a 2 anos, começamos um ano depois que ele voltou para a vila, depois de toda sua 'fase' vingativa contra tudo e todos.

Quando um homem chama uma mulher para sair, não sabe o grau de estresse que isso desencadeia em nossas vidas. O que venho contar aqui hoje é mais dedicado aos homens do que às mulheres. Acho importante que eles saibam o que se passa nos 'bastidores'. Você, mulher que está lendo isto, e está namorando ou mesmo flertando o homem mais cobiçado de sua cidade, dá a sorte ser a "escolhida"dele, ele acaba te chamando para sair. Vamos supor, um jantar.  
Sasuke:Vamos jantar amanhã? – ele diz como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.  
Sakura:Claro, vamos sim- Você sorri e responde, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Começou o inferno na Terra. Foi dada a largada. Você começa a se reprogramar mentalmente e pensar em tudo que tem que fazer para estar apresentável até lá.

Sakura " tenho que falar com Tsunade-sama, avisar a Ino que não vou poder sair com ela amanha, pedir desculpas a Hinata por não poder ajuda-la com seus planos loucos de conquistar o Naruto..." – pensando.

Cancela todos os seus compromissos canceláveis e começa a odisséia.  
Evidentemente, você também para de comer, afinal, quer estar em forma no dia do jantar e mulher sempre se acha gorda, no meu caso, nem sei por que me acho gorda, afinal, sou muito magrela. Daqui pra frente, você começa a fazer a dieta do queijo: fica sem comer nada o dia inteiro e quando sente que vai desmaiar come uma fatia de queijo. Muito saudável.

Sakura:E olha que sou médica.- Cortando a primeira fatia de queijo do dia.

Primeira coisa: fazer mãos e pés. Quem se importa se é inverno e você provavelmente vai usar uma bota de cano alto? Mãos e pés tem que estar feitos - e lá se vai uma hora do seu dia. Vocês (homens) devem estar se perguntando 'Mão tudo bem, mas porque pé, se ela vai de botas?' Lei de Murphy. Sempre dá merda.  
Uma vez pensei assim e o infeliz me levou para um bosque lindo, onde faríamos um piquenique. Tomei no cu bonito! Tive que tirar o sapato com aquela sola do pé cracuda, esmalte semi-descascado e cutícula do tamanho de um champignon! Vai que ele te coloca em alguma outra situação impossível de prever que te obriga a tirar o sapato? Para nossa paz de espírito, melhor fazer mão é pé, até porque boa parte dessa raça tem uma tara bizarra por pé feminino. OBS: Isso me emputece. Passo horas treinando para ficar com minha bunda durinha e o desgraçado vai reparar justamente onde? Na porra do pé! Isso é coisa de... Melhor mudar de assunto...  
As mais caprichosas, além de fazer mão e pé, ainda fazem algum tratamento capilar no salão: hidratação, escova, corte, tintura, retoque de raiz, etc.  
Eu não faço,nesse ponto dou sorte, tenho cabelos lisos e rosados, mas conheço quem faça, a Ino, por exemplo.

Ah sim, já ia esquecendo. Tem a depilação. Essa os homens não podem nem contestar.  
Quem quer sair com uma mulher não depilada, mesmo que seja apenas para um  
inocente jantar? Lá vai você depilar perna, axila, virilha, sobrancelha etc, etc. Tem mulher que depila até o cu! Mulher sofre! E lá se vai mais uma hora do seu dia. E uma hora bem dolorida, diga-se de passagem.

Dia seguinte. É hoje seu grande dia. Quando vou sair com o Sasuke, faço questão da dar uma treinada extra no dia, para malhar desumanamente até quase cuspir o pulmão.

Não, não é para emagrecer, é para deixar minha bunda e minhas pernas enormes e durinhas (elas ficam inchadas depois de treinar, também , quem manda ter essa força descomunal?!).  
Geralmente, o Sasuke não comunica onde vai levar a gente. Surge aquele dilema da roupa. Com certeza você vai errar, resta escolher se quer errar para mais ou para menos. Se te serve de consolo, ele não vai perceber.

Alias, ele não vai perceber nada. Você pode aparecer de Armani ou enrolada em um saco de batatas, tanto faz. Eles não reparam em detalhe nenhum, mas sabem dizer quando estamos bonitas (só não sabem o porquê). Mas, é como dizia Angie Dickinson: 'Eu me visto para as mulheres e me dispo para os homens'. Não tem como, a gente se arruma, mesmo que eles não reparem.

Escolhida a roupa, com a resignação que você vai errar, para mais ou para menos, vem a etapa do banho. Depois do banho e do cabelo, vem a maquiagem. Nessa etapa eu perco muito tempo.Lá vai a babaca separar cílio por cílio com palito de dente depois de passar rímel.

Depois vem a hora de se vestir. Homens não entendem, mas tem dias que a gente acorda gorda. É sério, no dia anterior o corpo estava lindo e no dia seguinte...PORCA! Não sei o que é (provavelmente nossa imaginação), mas eu juro que acontece. Muitas vezes você compra uma roupa para um evento, na loja fica linda e na hora de sair fica um cu. Se for um desses dias em que seu corpo está um cu e o espelho está de sacanagem com a sua cara, é provável que você acabe com um pilha de roupas recusadas em cima da cama, chorando, com um armário cheio de roupa gritando 'EU NÃO TENHO ROOOOOUUUUUPAAAA'.  
O chato é ter que refazer a maquiagem, pois a mesma borrou quando você chorou. E quando você inventa de colocar aquela calça apertada e tem que deitar na cama e pedir para outro ser humano enfiar ela em você? Uma gracinha, já vai para o jantar lacrada a vácuo. Se espirrar a calça perfura o pâncreas.  
Ok, você achou uma roupa que ficou boa. Vem o dilema da lingerie. Salvo raras exceções, roupa feminina (incluindo lingerie) ou é bonita, ou é confortável.  
Você olha para aquela sua calcinha de algodão do tamanho de uma lona de circo.  
Ela é confortável. E cor de pele. Praticamente um método anticoncepcional.

Sakura:'Eu não vou dar para ele hoje mesmo, que se foooda'- penso

Você veste a calcinha. Aí bate a culpa. Eu sinto culpa se ando com roupa confortável, meu inconsciente já associou estar bem vestida a sofrimento.

Sakura:'E se mesmo sem dar para ele,ele pode acabar vendo a minha calcinha...  
Vai que no restaurante tem uma escada e eu tenho que subir na frente dele... se ele olhar para essa calcinha, broxará para todo o sempre comigo...'. – começo a pensar.

Muito puta da vida, você tira a sua calcinha amiga e coloca uma daquelas porras mínimas e rendadas, que com certeza vão ficar entrando na sua bunda a noite toda. Melhor prevenir.

Os sapatos. Vale o mesmo que eu disse sobre roupas: ou é bonito, ou é confortável.  
Geralmente, quando tenho um encontro importante, opto por UMA PEÇA de roupa bem bonita e desconfortável, e o resto menos bonito mas confortável. FATO: Lei de Murphy impera. Com certeza me vai ser exigido esforço da parte comprometida pelo desconforto. Ex: Vou com roupa confortável e sapato assassino. Certeza que no meio da noite o animal vai soltar um "Vamos andar um pouco!" Eu tento fazer parecer que as lágrimas são de emoção. Uma vez um sapato me machucou tanto, mas tanto, que fiz um bilhete para mim mesma e colei no sapato, para lembrar de nunca mais usar!. Porque eu não dei o sapato?  
Porra... me custou muito caro. Posso não usá-lo, mas quero tê-lo. Eu sei, eu sei, materialista do caralho. Vou voltar como besouro de esterco na próxima encarnação e comer muito coco para ver se evoluo espiritualmente! Mas por hora,o sapato fica.

Depois que você está toda montadinha, lutando mentalmente com seus dilemas do tipo 'será que dou para ele? Já passou uma semana que to fazendo greve de sexo com ele, acho melhor parar.' começa a bater a ansiedade. Cada uma lida de um jeito.

Tenho um faniquito e começo a dizer que não quero ir. Não para ele, ligo para a infeliz da minha melhor amiga.

No Telefone

Sakura - Não quero mais ir!

Ino: onde?

Sakura:Jantar com o Sasuke!

Ino: a sakura, deixa de ser fresca!

Sakura: Mas é que é sair para um jantar é muito estressante, se um dia eu tiver um AVC é culpa dessa tensão toda que eu passei na vida toda em todos as vezes que ele me chama pra sair,

Ino: é, o Sasuke te chamar pra sair é raro mesmo.

Sakura: eu sei, namoro com ele a dois anos e se ele me chamou 5 vezes pra sair, foi muito! SACO!Quero voltar tartaruga na próxima encarnação.

Ino:Fica calma! Apenas relaxa - Ela, coitada, escuta pacientemente e tenta me acalmar.

Desliga o telefone

Agora imaginem vocês, se depois de tudo isso, o filho da puta liga e cancela o  
encontro?

No telefone

Sasuke:Surgiu um imprevisto,missão de ultima hora, podemos deixar para semana que vem?

Sakura- Tudo bem! "nota mental: matar o filho da puta do Naruto por isso"

Gente, não é má vontade ou intransigência, mas eu acho inadmissível uma coisa dessas, a menos que seja algo muito grave! Eu fico puta, puta, PUTA da vida!  
Claro, na cabecinha deles não custa nada mesmo, eles acham que é simples, que a gente levantou da cama e foi direto para encontrar com eles. Se eles soubessem o trabalho que dá, o estresse, o tempo perdido... nunca ousariam remarcar nada.  
Se fode aí! Vem me buscar de maca e no soro, mas não desmarque comigo! Até  
porque, a essas alturas, a dieta radical do queijo está quase te fazendo desmaiar de fome, é questão de vida ou morte a porra do jantar! NÃO CANCELEM ENCONTROS A MENOS QUE TENHA ACONTECIDO ALGO MUITO, MUITO, GRAVE! DO TIPO...MORRER A MÃE OU O PAI, opa, os pais dele já morreram, então SE TIVER UM AVC QUANDO ESTIVER SAINDO DE CASA.

Supondo que ele venha

Sasuke:Tô chegando

Você passa perfume, escova os dentes e vai. Quando chega perto dele já toma um eufemismo na lata.

Sasuke: MMM... tá cheirosa!' (tecla sap: 'Passou muito perfume, porra').

Ele nem sequer olha para a sua roupa. Ele não repara em nada, ele acha que você é assim ao natural,tudo bem que ele me diz direto que eu sou cheirosa, que cheiro a cerejas e quer saber, eu não ligo, acho homem que repara muito meio viado, mas isso frustra algumas mulheres. E se ele for tirar a sua roupa, grandes chances dele tirar a calça junto com a calcinha e nem ver. Pois é, Minha Amiga, você passou a noite toda com a rendinha atochada no rego (que por sinal custou muito caro) para nada.  
Homens, vocês sabiam que uma boa calcinha, de marca, pode custar o mesmo que um MP4?

_Favor tirar sem rasgar._

Quando é comigo, passo tanto estresse que chego no jantar com um pouco de raiva do cidadão. No meio da noite, já não sinto mais meus dedos do pé, devido ao princípio de gangrena em função do sapato de bico fino. Quando ele conta piadas, siim, parece surreal mas o Sasuke tem um lado humorístico, e ri eu penso 'É, eu também estaria de bom humor, contando piada, se não fosse essa calcinha intra-uterina raspando no colo do meu útero'. A culpa não é deles, é minha, por ser surtada com a estética. Sinto o estômago fagocitando meu fígado, mas apenas belisco a comida de leve. Fico constrangida de mostrar toda a minha potência estomacal assim, de primeira.

Para finalizar, quero ressaltar que eu falei aqui do desgaste emocional e da disponibilidade de tempo que um encontro nos provoca. Nem sequer entrei no mérito do é, tudo isso custa caro. Vou fazer uma estimativa POR BAIXO, muito por baixo, porque geralmente pagamos bem mais do que isso e fazemos mais tratamentos estéticos:

Roupa............... ......... ......... ......... ......... ......... ...R$ 200,00

Lingerie.... ......... ......... ......... ......... ......... ...........R$ 80,00

Maquiagem... ......... ......... ......... ......... ......... ......R$ 50,00

Sapato...... ......... ......... ......... ......... ....... .. ........R$ 150,00

Depilação..... ......... ......... ......... ......... ..... .... .....R$ 50,00

Mão e pé........... ......... ......... ......... ......... ...... ...R$ 15,00

Perfume..... ......... ......... ......... ......... ....... .. .......R$ 80,00

Pílula anticoncepcional. ......... ......... ...... ...............R$ 20,00

Ou seja, JOGANDO O VALOR BEM PARA BAIXO, gastamos, no barato, R$ 500 para sair com o namorado. Entendem porque eu bato o pé e digo que homem TEM QUE PAGAR O MOTEL? A gente gasta muito mais para sair com eles do que ele com a gente!

Mas, pelo menos no meu caso, eu tenho um namorado SUPER GOSTOSO, que compensa esse estresse todo na cama.

----------------------------------------------------

Fiz essa fic me baseando em um e-mail que eu recebi! Bjinhus, reviews?! ONEGAII


End file.
